


--verbose

by Stark



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stark/pseuds/Stark
Summary: Jensen doesn't know how to shut up.





	--verbose

“Fuck, don’t stop,” Jensen gasped out, his voice even hoarser than usual. “Yes, please, just like that, keep going—”

Usually Frank was looking for the opposite result, but tonight he was quite satisfied with how Jensen apparently just couldn’t shut up. He set a faster pace, feeling his arousal build. There was something about that irritating sandpaper voice that almost send him over the edge.

Well, scratch the “almost”.

“Fuck, _Francis_,” Jensen decided to say just then, ruining a perfectly good orgasm.

Next time, he’d need to find a way to keep him quiet. Thankfully, he already had some ideas.


End file.
